The Shirt Theft
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Ginger steals the Professor's shirt!


_**A/N There is a reason this is rated M so be warned. If you do not like Pinger I really do not know why you would be reading this story. If you do like Pinger, I hope you do enjoy this steamy tale.  
This is a follow-up to the M rated story Hunt For the Missing Socks (there is a T rated version called Quest For the Missing Socks). While it is true that Sherwood Schwartz wrote a pilot in which Ginger married the Professor and had his children, I don't think it's fair that she never got to play with the Professor on the show. So I'm letting her here. Enjoy! **_

The Professor was in a state. Ginger struck _again!_ First it was his socks. She takes them and has them hidden away. Now his shirt! She was not going to get away with this! No she was not. Not a chance! He was going to do something about this right now!

Quickly, Roy Hinkley stormed out of his hut and headed directly for the one Ginger shared with Mary Ann. He opened the door charging in. "Ginger…." He started to say but stopped when his blue eyes saw the redheaded starlet laying on her bed in a sensual pose wearing the missing garment. After a second or two he found his voice. "Ginger. Give me my shirt back."

The movie star giggled and said in a sultry voice. "Why don't you come and take it?"

"Ginger." The Professor said sternly. "I don't have time for these games. Would you kindly hand over my shirt?"

"Okay Professor." Ginger said as she got up and began to unbutton it.

"What are you…" Roy quickly went over to her and stopped her actions.

She grinned at him. "On or off Professor. What's it gonna be?" She asked sweetly.

"Ginger….I want my shirt back."

Her eyes went over his bare chest with desire. "I can't understand why." She remarked. "Why would you want to hide that hot body…" Ginger lifted her hand and ran it over his tone physique.

Roy gulped at her touch. His brain instructed to remove the frisky redhead's hand but somehow the rest of him was not getting the message.

Ginger moved closer placing gentle kisses on his torso. She then stepped back a bit looking at him. "Professor if you thought you could just do what you did to me yesterday and not expect me to want more…you were wrong."

"I was just…"

"You enjoyed it as much as I did." Ginger said lightly kissing his lips. "You are just as attracted to me as I am to you. Admit it."

The Professor gently pushed her back. "I was only trying to get you to admit that you took my socks. I never intended…"

"You did too." Ginger said cutting him off before he could continue his denial. "You want this shirt…you have to come get it…" She walked back to her bed sitting down in a sexy pose.

The Professor walked over and sat down next to her. Ginger eyed him with anticipation at what he was going go do. Longing for him to take her in his arms. Then all of a sudden she felt his fingers tickling her ribs. She squealed trying to get away from him. "Professor…"

"Give me that shirt Ginger." He said now tickling her stomach.

"Eeeeee!" She shrieked as he had her pinned down. "Stop it….Professor…" Ginger burst out laughing when he got a hard tickle under her right arm. Her laughter came on harder as he reached up under the shirt and began tickling her sides with no barrier between his fingers and her ribs.

"Noooo!" She protested with a giggle. "Nooo…Stop it…." Ginger squirmed away trying to get out of his reach but it was futile. Before she knew it the shirt became undone and his hands went to her exposed torso.

Ginger somehow managed to roll onto her back and the Professor gazed down upon her.  
He slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. Her arms wrapped around him holding him tightly. "Professor…" She whispered. "Professor…"

The kiss deepened and the garment in dispute had been discarded to the floor.

His lips went to her heaving breasts and placing sweet kisses on them. Ginger's head went back in ecstasy. "Professor…"

Her fingers went to his buckle and she undid it throwing it to the floor. His zipper was pulled down with a flourish with her deft hand.

"I want you Professor." Ginger said softly. "I want you so much…."

His lips crashed on hers again and his hand explored her tone thigh. It finally settled on it's intended destination and the starlet's head went back. "Oh…." She groaned her hands clutching him tightly. Ginger's head was going back and forth on the pillow. "Roy…."  
Something was going to be released from her and she could not hold it back. Ginger cried out with passion and sunk down on the bed. Sighing happily she smiled up at the Professor. The movie star was about to inform him of just how marvelous he was when it took both her hands in his and pushed them back over her head.  
Her eyes went wide when she felt him inside her.  
"Oh God!" She moaned. This is what she wanted. She wanted his hard stiff member.  
It was not like she did not know she caused him this reaction. She knew perfectly well how aroused he got by her. Ginger felt it when they kissed for the movie. There was no doubting it. He was completely turned on by her.

Ginger was not one for one night stands. She was not into casual hook-ups.  
However being on this island there were not many choices for her. Only three. Actually only two. Gilligan was Mary Ann's. And she did not want the Skipper so really only one. The only one she wanted. Professor Roy Hinkley.  
It was not like they could go on a date being on this island. Where did one go on a date? To the lagoon? A cave? She supposed they could spend nights staring at the stars in the sky but they have done that many times. Well _he _didn't know that. He thought that she was actually interested in hearing about why the stars were so bright (she did but that was beside the point). He taught her a lot of things being on this island and she was truly fascinated by it all. However there was only so much she could take. As much as she loved his intellect, she needed him physically.  
That's when she came up with the plot to steal his socks. Yes it was a little childish but it paid off. The things he did to her...it was like he knew…he knew how attracted she was to him and he indulged her fantasy. Like right now.

"Roy! Oh darling…" Ginger's breathing was becoming hard and turning into pants. "Roy yes…."

He kept up his hard deep thrusts. This was everything he wanted. He wanted this beautiful being from the second he laid his eyes upon her. She filled his dreams at night. Dreams of making passionate intense love to her. A few times they got so heated he woke up completely turned on. He would then go for a quick late night brisk jog around the lagoon to try and get rid of the sexual tension he felt.  
When she took his socks the other day, it gave him the opening he wanted. A chance to let her know his feelings for her. He was delighted to find out that she felt the same way he did. Her response to him was more than he could have hoped for.

The pair on the bed were clinging to one another tightly and the bed was shaking.  
"Roy! Oh Yes!" Ginger cried. "I'm…Oh yes!"

The two cried out together and collapsed on the bed spent. Ginger kissed the top of his head. It was then they both then said "I love you."

Ginger giggled and brought him back for a kiss and it started again.

An hour or so later, Ginger stood in the doorway of the hut wearing the disputed shirt and kissing him. "You still want this shirt?" She asked in between kisses.

"You keep it." He replied. "It looks better on you anyway. In fact, you tell Mary Ann she is no longer welcome to use my shirt as a nightgown. She can borrow something from Gilligan. I'm sure he won't mind. I only want my shirt on your gorgeous body."

Ginger giggled. "Professor…what you said!"

He kissed her once more before taking off for his hut. He went inside and found a clean shirt and pulled it on. The Professor freshened up a bit and walked out deciding to check the irrigation system for their garden.

He walked by the shower seeing a pair of bare feet underneath the stall. His eyes went to a white dress that was draped over a bush. Feeling a bit devilish, he went up to the shower and said "Ginger…"

The redhead giggled. "Professor…I think you had enough…"

"That's what you think." He said unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it aside. He yanked off the rest of his clothes and joined his lover in the shower.

Ginger groaned loving the attention he was paying her. Something then came to mind. "Roy what if…someone could see us…."

"My love don't tell me you aren't adventurous…" He said nibbling her neck.

The starlet grinned. "Professor!" She said scandalized. "What got into you?"

"My love it's not a matter of what got into me but what's going to get into you…"

Ginger turned bright red and then moaned as he entered her willing body.

The water poured down on the two and they did not seem to notice. His tongue licked her hard wet nipple and fire raged through Ginger's body. "Yes…Yes…."

The actress' fingers dug into his back while the passion surged through her. Her release came on hard and she sighed. "Mmmm….darling you are so wonderful…."

The two kissed again and then discreetly exited the shower wrapping towels around themselves. Nonchalantly the pair picked up their clothing going their separate ways to their respected huts.

Ginger walked into her hut and quickly dressed. She sat down at her vanity table brushing her hair. Her eyes went to her rumpled bed and she blushed. The passion she felt with the Professor was something she never experienced. He loved her. Not just her physical beauty. It was deeper. She could feel it.

The movie star set her brush down and left the hut. She found the radio and sat down on a lounge chair listening to romantic music.

The Professor walked back out of his own hut again and again went to go tend to the irrigation system. His eyes went to the beauty on the lounge chair wearing a dreamy expression on her face. Ginger's eyes found his again and she shook her head. "Get that look out of your eyes Professor."

"I was just going to check the irrigation system." He explained. "I thought maybe you wanted to help me."

Ginger grinned. "Forget it Roy Hinkley. I know exactly what kind of "help" you have in mind…"

The Professor advanced towards her and pulled her up from the chair by her hand.  
"I promise I will not make any advances towards you."

"Then why would I go?" Ginger said with a sly grin.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. "Because you care about the well being of the others on this island want to make sure that we all get the proper nutrition needed to stay well on this island."

"Well when you put it that way how can I resist?"

Ginger walked off swiveling her hips as he watched. What she did to him. Remarkable.

The End!


End file.
